The Picture Frame
by Rhiannamator
Summary: Con-men target the art gallery owned by the Hardy brothers, distracting Jeff and Adam from an unexpected turn in their home lives. Language, M/M, AU, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Picture Frame  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Summary: Con-men target the art gallery owned by the Hardy brothers, distracting Jeff and Adam from an unexpected turn in their home lives. AU, mpreg  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, smut**

**A/N: Lucky thirteenth story! This is my first AU (not counting crackfic) and first mpreg, so be gentle, lol. The length of this first chap kinda got away from me. What can I say, i'm Jedam deprived.**

**Acknowledgments: Thanks to DesertEagle16 & Debwood-1999 for helping me talk out some of the details on twitter, and esp to JoMoFan-spot & Terrahfry, for their constant encouragement, support & inspiration. Luvs mah Ladies.**

What were all these fucking people doing on the road? Didn't they have homes to go to? Jeff Hardy smacked the steering wheel as he stopped at yet another red light. First that windbag Lawler had to drag his feet during negotiations for the exhibit, and now this. The fates were conspiring to keep Jeff from his Adds. Traffic wouldn't have been so heavy if Lawler hadn't balked and Jeff had started home when he'd planned. Fucking Lawler. Jeff could paint circles around that visionless hack. Fuck, he could paint squares and fucking decagons around him too, but for some reason Lawler had hit it in the mainstream, and was therefore a big draw for their gallery. Jeff felt like he was selling out, but his brother Matt insisted this would take Galleria Imag-I to the next level. Jeff couldn't deny they needed the exposure, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth.

The light changed and Jeff's car inched forward among the rest of the vehicles. He shoved away all thoughts of work and patted the bulge in his pocket. Tonight none of that mattered. Tonight was all about him and Adam and their anniversary. His first date with Adam Copeland had been three years ago to the day, and Jeff's heart had belonged to Adam ever since. For a long time they'd been happy with an open relationship, but a little over a year ago they'd started having troubles. Jeff found himself irritable and snapping at Adam without good reason. This, of course, made Adam bitchy and they bickered constantly.

One night the two had a huge fight, and Jeff was convinced they would be no more by the night's end. Adam would finally be sick of his shit and everything would be over. In the middle of it Jeff had brought up Adam's date for the next night, Drew, and Adam just stopped. He stood there, silent and staring at Jeff until Jeff shouted "What?" A grin crept over Adam's face.

"You're jealous."

Jeff blinked, frowning. "What? No, I-"

"You are!" Adam's eyes sparkled with sudden mirth. "You're jealous of me going out with other men. Admit it!"

"I'm not the jealous type, you know that," Jeff said, crossing his arms, and Adam got in Jeff's face, dimples flashing.

"You are with me," he said playfully. "Baby, you're so jealous your eyes are green."

"My eyes are always green," Jeff replied with a pout. Damn that Adam, but his smiles were contagious. Long arms slipped around Jeff's neck.

"Is that what this is all about?" Adam asked seriously, and Jeff sighed, his palms automatically finding their way to Adam's hips.

"It just... it drives me nuts when I think about their hands on you," he confessed, staring at their feet. "I start wondering if I'm not enough for you, if you really need me. I go out with some guy and all I can think about is how much more fun I'd have with you, and you don't think about me. I don't want to feel that way, I feel like an asshole, but I can't help it and it sucks."

Adam lifted Jeff's chin with a finger, making sure to look him straight in the eyes before he spoke. "I love you, Jeff. You want me, you got me. Completely." Jeff shook his head.

"No. I don't wanna tie you down, tell you what to do, who you can fuck."

"You're not. This is my choice," Adam assured him. "I'd have always chosen you. Now I'm gonna prove it." Adam leaned in and kissed Jeff, a long, sweet kiss that left his lover convinced and smiling. "I still get to flirt, though."

Driving home now, Jeff smiled again at the memory. Adam was such a nasty tease, and always kept his man on his toes. And since then Jeff had been content to be his man. They'd moved in together a few months later, and today they were more in love than ever. Now, after over a year of monogamy, they were taking another step.

Adam was vigilant about his sexual health and always had been. Obsession with sexual health seemed to run in the family, considering Adam's twin brother, Jay, was an OB/GYN. Whatever the reason, Adam insisted he and Jeff use condoms religiously and get tested every three months like clockwork. Jeff himself hadn't always been so careful, especially in the heady – and admittedly hazy – days of his youth, and things could lie dormant for a long time. When the last round came back negative yet again, Adam had shyly suggested that, for their anniversary, they try making love bareback.

For Adam this was akin to losing his virginity, and a huge leap of trust. Jeff took it as the honor it was meant and determined to make this night special. Plus, he couldn't wait to feel his beloved tight and hot around him, not dulled by barriers of latex. Jeff felt like a kid looking forward to the end of prom.

After what seemed like hours Jeff pulled into their long driveway. The house was dark, but he could see dim light from the window of the master bedroom. Adam loved his picture window and preferred the curtains open, and since they'd built their house on a secluded, wooded hillside they didn't have to worry about voyeurs. Jeff fed the dogs as he did every evening before going upstairs. At the foot of the staircase he found the champagne bucket on its stand, a bottle chilling in the ice and two flutes hung on the side. He grabbed the bottle and glasses and took the stairs two at a time.

The double doors to the bedroom opened to reveal candles lit on every flat surface. Jeff smiled. He knew his baby would go all out tonight. Adam may psych some people out with his tall, muscular build and leather-wearing rockstar persona, but anyone who actually knew the blonde knew he was a big gooey-hearted romantic underneath. The rockstar himself sat at the vanity, brushing his blond locks until they gleamed over his shoulders. He saw Jeff in the mirror and turned with a smile.

"Hi. I was starting to get worried about you. Oh good, you brought the champagne," Adam said, getting up to take the flutes from Jeff. He wore a long silk robe, ivory in color, wrapped close and tightly belted. His normally whiskered chin was clean-shaven, making Jeff wonder if he was just as smooth everywhere. And his feet were white.

"Oooh, stockings?" Jeff asked with a lecherous grin. "What else you got under there?"

"You'll find out," Adam said, a teasing gleam in his hazel eyes. "First, let's have a toast."

Jeff popped the cork and poured. Once the glasses were full of pale, bubbly liquid Adam raised his. "To three years of putting up with your ass."

"And many more of fucking yours," Jeff replied, and they clinked glasses with a laugh. After a drink, Jeff couldn't wait anymore. "I got you a present."

Adam's eyebrow quirked. "I thought we weren't going to exchange gifts."

"You don't call this a gift?" Jeff asked, gesturing to Adam's body, and Adam rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you get me?" he asked, not even trying to hide his eagerness.

"Now, I'm not asking anything of you. This is just a token," Jeff said as he pulled the small box out of his pocket. He flipped it open and Adam gaped. "I thought you might like something physical to show everyone how much I love you."

Adam looked at the ring, reaching up to touch the velvet of the little box, looking for words. "Jeff... it's beautiful. Did you design it?"

Jeff nodded. Vines and leaves in Black Hills gold twisted to form the band, bevels catching the light. The symbolism of life and growth in plants captured Jeff, as evidenced by the tattooed roots that wound from behind his right ear all the way down to his fingertips. If Jeff felt himself the strong, complex system that absorbed life and energy from all around him, then Adam was the flora. Beautiful and reaching to the sun, and if someone cut him down he came right back, thriving and stronger than before. "You're life to me, Adam."

Adam blinked a few times and gave Jeff a watery smile. He raised his left hand. "You put it on me?" Jeff smiled and took the ring, tossing the box aside, and slipped it on Adam's slender ring finger. Lace peeked out from under the sleeve of his robe and anchored around his middle finger, and Jeff was suddenly dying to know what was under there. Adam gazed at the ring gleaming on his hand. If Jeff knew Adam – and he did – Adam was now planning a ring to give Jeff in the same spirit, and Jeff would wear it proudly.

"It's amazing," Adam breathed. "You're amazing." He grabbed Jeff by his tie and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Jeff caught the fragrance that their friend Trish had made for Adam, flowery and airy, with thicker tones of fresh leaves and honey underneath, and just a hint of something musky. Jeff was sure she'd added pheromones, too. She'd mixed it specially just to drive Jeff crazy, and it worked. When Adam broke the kiss it was with a wicked grin. "It's time for your present."

Adam stepped back a few paces, still grinning and gave a cocky little head-wobble. He turned away, messing with the belt before dropping the robe in a flutter of silk, and Jeff's breath caught. Adam wore what could only be considered bridal lingerie. His panties were white lace, cut high in the back to frame the perfect globes of his ass and tucking snugly between his cheeks. At the top of his crack the lace made a little opening, held at the top with a bow. A crystal dangled from the bow, a tantalizing little glitter in the candlelight, twinkling against his skin. A strapless white corset was laced around his lean torso, riding just high enough to tease those shallow dimples just above Adam's pantyline. Its garters hooked to white stockings that encased his long legs. The stockings shimmered with a soft iridescence, reflected in the embroidery on the corset. As he turned the light caught an occasional glint of crystal and seed pearls, not enough to be gaudy, rather giving him the gleam of something ethereal, an angel come to earth. Adam even wore white lace elbow gloves, too elegant to be called arm socks. They covered a few of the red and black tattoos that patterned his arms, reminding that this angel had a devilish side. All the white glowed against the bronzed tone of his skin, bringing out the highlights in his hair. Now that he was exposed his little show of cockiness was long gone, but his smile met his hazel eyes, beatific and lovely. "You like?"

"You're a vision," Jeff said in awe. A pink blush crept to Adam's cheeks and Jeff felt dizzy. "I feel like a jerk in my rumpled shirt and tie."

"Take them off," Adam said in a sultry voice, stepping closer. Jeff closed the distance and trailed a finger down the laces on the front of the corset as Adam pulled his tie loose.

"You look so pure. Holy." Jeff spoke in a low drawl that he knew sent tingles down Adam's spine. He took Adam's shoulders and turned him, guiding him to the full-length mirror by the closet. Jeff stood behind his doll, running his fingers down the sides of the corset. His darker tan and tattooed fingers with their chipped nail polish looked tainted against its purity. Jeff had his own brand of beauty, carnal and sinful, suggested by the arch of his brows, the sharp cut of his cheekbones, the fullness of his lips. He was a dark demon of desire looming behind an angel in white. "You are a deity. I'm worthy only to worship at your feet. My lust for you is dirty. Sacrilege," he hissed, nuzzling his face into Adam's silky locks as he spoke, inhaling his green, sweet scent. He put his lips to Adam's ear and growled, "Tonight, I'm going to corrupt you."

The blonde closed his eyes and shuddered under Jeff's hands. He loved it when Jeff spoke to him like this, and the evidence strained the lace of his panties. Jeff ran a teasing palm over the hard ridge and Adam arched, gasping. A nipple peeked over the top of the corset and Jeff used his other hand to tease the fabric down, just enough to roll the hard nub between his fingertips, and Adam writhed in his arms. As he did, Jeff looked over the corset in the mirror, then kissed his lover's neck and stepped back to run his hands down Adam's spine and sides. No zipper. It was just like the little tease to make Jeff work for it.

"There's no zipper," Adam said, echoing Jeff's thoughts with a gleam in his eye. "You have to unwrap your present properly."

"Just for that, I'm going to take my time," Jeff said with a smirk, noting the cute little pout that appeared on his baby's lips. He reached around and untied the bow at the bottom of the garment, then traced over his hips and down the garters. Oh, how he loved when Adam wore stockings, those shapely legs covered in soft, sheer silk. The tramp knew it, too. He unhooked the garters and the stockings stayed in place, as Jeff knew they would. Adam used double-sided tape when he wore stockings, just because he knew Jeff would want him to leave them on.

Jeff kissed Adam's shoulder, and the blonde swept his hair aside to expose his neck for nibbling. Jeff complied, feeling more than hearing Adam's hum of pleasure. He turned to Jeff and lifted his chin to take his lips, sweeping his tongue into Jeff's mouth as painted nails plucked at his laces. In return, Adam yanked at the buttons on Jeff's shirt as he nibbled at his darker lover's lips, then moved to cover Jeff's jaw and ear in sloppy, tongued kisses. Fuck, his Adds was in an oral mood tonight. There was a twitch in Jeff's pants as he realized he was in for more than just a blow job.

As soon as Adam was done opening Jeff's shirt, only popping a few buttons, he started helping with the laces of his corset. He pulled the sides apart and tugged on the strings until finally it was loose. He raised his arms and stopped mouthing Jeff's skin long enough to let him slip the evil contraption over his head and away. Jeff trailed hands down muscled arms, broad chest and washboard belly. He looked in the mirror over Adam's shoulder and saw himself slip his hands around to caress the curve of his lower back. He flicked the little crystal on the back of the panties before squeezing handfuls of firm, round cheeks, then tucked his fingers under the lace and tugged up.

Adam whimpered, his hands everywhere as he continued to create hickeys on Jeff's neck and collarbone. Fingertips made trails through the light hair on Jeff's chest, exploring the lines of his body and slipping down the back of his slacks. Jeff suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine and got to his knees, biting at a nipple on the way down. He kissed around the dip of Adam's navel, giving it a darting lick and making Adam jump. But as fun as it was toying with Adam's sweet belly button, there was another bit he wanted to pay attention to. He tongued Adam's erection through the lace, sucking and soaking the fabric with his mouth, tasting skin between the silk threading. Adam sifted Jeff's jaw-length black and pink hair through his fingers, almost purring as he watched Jeff worship him.

Jeff laid soft bites on the bare skin of Adam's inner thighs, rubbing up and down his stockinged legs. He nibbled at Adam's panties and looked up. "These are awfully pretty, but they're in my way."

"Then take them off," Adam said in a husky voice.

"Is taking off clothes your answer for everything?" Jeff asked, getting up and sweeping his boyfriend into his arms. Adam giggled in surprise, kicking his feet a little and cuddling into Jeff's shoulder.

"Around you? Yep," he told him. Jeff smirked and carried him towards the bed. About half way there, he hefted Adam's weight and grunted.

"Damn son, you're getting heavy."

Adam turned indignant. "I am not! You just need to come to the gym with me more."

Jeff laid him on the sheets, crawling over top of him to gaze at him. Even in full pout mode his baby was lovely, his golden tresses spread over the pillow to halo his beautiful face. "Did you just call me a weakling? I'd give you a spanking if I didn't think you'd like it. You're lucky I love you."

Adam's lips curled into a smile. "That makes me the luckiest man alive." He sat up for kisses, trailing his lips down the stripes of beard on Jeff's chin, then moving to his chest to suck at his nipple.

"You're hungry tonight," Jeff observed aloud, cradling the back of Adam's head.

"You taste good," he mumbled against the erect bud, scraping it with his teeth.

"So do you." Jeff took his face and pulled him up for a kiss, guiding him to lie back again. He moved down Adam's body at an agonizingly slow pace, loving on every inch of him with mouth and hands until Adam was a groaning mess, arching his hips and tossing his head. Jeff hooked the panties with his fingers and slid them down the endless length of Adam's legs, licking his lips when he saw that hard cock freed. The perfume of his arousal, pure concentrated Adam, mixed with the intoxicating fragrance he wore, hit Jeff's senses and made his mouth water. "Uhm, you _are_ all smooth for me. I should check to see if you did a good job."

Jeff ran the width of his tongue around Adam's groin, not touching his leaking cock as he grazed his teeth over over soft, supple skin. He had to hold the blonde's hips down as he tried to grind against Jeff's mouth, whimpering. Adam tasted as good as he smelled, and Jeff reveled in it as he dragged his tongue over his ballsack. He took him into his mouth, slowly increasing the suction on his balls until Adam hissed. He let go with a pop, caressing the reddened, hairless skin with his lips. A sharp tug on his hair caused him to look up and see Adam glaring down at him.

"Touch me, Jeff." Adam closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow, body writhing. "If you don't touch my fucking dick I'll do it myself."

Jeff's lips curled into a wry grin. "You do and I'll handcuff you."

Adam whined. "Please, dammit. I need you, Jeffy."

Jeff smiled, thinking of Adam cuffed to the bed, needy and pleading for his cock. Adam pet Jeff's hair and gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. "Aw, my poor baby. Is this what you want?" Jeff asked, then licked up his shaft. "Hm? You taste so sweet, so big and hard for Jeffy. Does it hurt, baby? You need my mouth on your cock?" He sharpened his tongue and probed the slit, scooping up drops of precum and relishing Adam's flavor.

"Yes," Adam panted. "Yes Jeff... please suck me. Oh yes..." He groaned as Jeff engulfed him. "Just like that. Oh fuck, Jeff... yes, suck it... harder..." Adam spread his legs and raised a knee, thrusting into Jeff's mouth, one hand tweaking his nipple as the other tightened in his lover's hair. Jeff let him, gagging himself around the head. Adam cursed and Jeff reached under him to massage his fingertip against his entrance. He'd barely touched the hot pucker when Adam made a fist in Jeff's hair, tensing and sipping shallow breaths before shouting his name, shuddering and filling Jeff's throat with his hot flood. Jeff drank him, savoring his essence and making sure to lick up every drop. When Adam was spent, Jeff looked up at his panting lover and grinned, then crawled up his body.

"Love you," Adam murmured, his eyelids heavy.

"I'm not even done with you yet," Jeff told him. "You still need corrupting." He laid soft kisses on Adam's eyelids and nose, and his baby giggled.

"Mmm, I look forward to it," he said, then rolled to put Jeff on his back. "But this is our anniversary. I want to draw this out as long as possible. Before this night is over I want to taste every bit of your beautiful body."

"I thought I needed to go to the gym?" Jeff smirked as Adam nibbled on his ribcage.

"No. You're perfect. And how are you still wearing pants?" Adam unbuckled his belt as Jeff shrugged. Adam opened his fly and revealed his underwear-covered erection, new lust lighting his eyes. He nuzzled the underwear with his face, and a low rumble sounded in Jeff's chest. He lifted his hips to let Adam pull his clothes off, and Adam took advantage of the movement to squeeze his exposed buttocks meaningfully. "I want to taste you."

Jeff smirked. "I'll make you a deal." He got up, kissing his boyfriend's lips as he did, and went to the closet. He made a point to bend and let Adam get a good look at his ass as he reached in, bringing out two pairs of handcuffs and holding them up. "I get what I want, then you can nom to your heart's content."

Adam's lips puckered. "You are so mean to me," he said, but Jeff could see the consent in his eyes, and he advanced. Soon he sat back on the bed to survey his work. Adam wore only his stockings and gloves, sitting with his back against the headboard, arms spread and cuffed to the bedposts. His head was lowered submissively, a lock of gold trailing over his shoulder and down his chest. Usually Jeff would tease the beauty again until he was insane with desire and struggling against the cuffs, but now... Now the vision was too lovely, the taste of seed too fresh on his tongue, his cock too hard.

Adam grinned coyly and lifted one stockinged foot to rub against Jeff's shaft and balls, long toes curling and wiggling against him through the silky gauze. "Fuck, you slut..." Jeff grabbed Adam's ankle and thrust against his foot once, then shoved it away. He moved to straddle Adam's hips, shoving his groin in the blonde's face. "Suck, slut," he growled, smearing precum onto his lips. The chained deity, submissive only to him, kissed and mouthed his aching cock, swirling his tongue around the shaft before obeying and sucking hard.

Jeff rocked his hips gently, eyes closing and hands petting soft golden hair. Adam released him and Jeff looked down to see his head back, mouth open and tongue lashing at the underside of the shaft. Adam looked up through his lashes as he rubbed his smooth cheeks and chin against Jeff's dick between licks. He took him back down his throat, humming and moaning. Chains rattled at his wrists, fingers curling and uncurling, straining to touch Jeff's body. He sent smoldering, pleading glances upward as he sucked and whimpered around Jeff's width, and Jeff lost control. He leaned against the wall above the headboard and pumped into his beloved's beautiful, velvet mouth, feeling him gag and gasp as Jeff's load shot down his throat. Jeff gasped too as he pulled out, leaning down to lick his cum from Adam's plump lips, whispering words of endearment.

"My turn," Adam fairly growled, licking at Jeff's mouth.

"Hmm, I did promise," Jeff said with a smile. He unlocked one wrist and gave Adam the key. As Adam unlocked the other cuff, Jeff turned and straddled his lap again, now facing away. He leaned down and stretched, cat-like, chest rubbing against silky legs and teeth nibbling at ankles as his taut spread cheeks swayed in the air. As soon as Adam got the cuff open, he attacked. His legs folded up under Jeff, making it easier for him to lean forward and orally explore that soft, ticklish spot where thigh met buttock. Jeff squirmed and tried not to giggle, resting his head on his arms.

Adam had a deep-seated oral fixation, and it wasn't in Jeff's nature to deny his babe anything, especially in bed. And especially since Adam had confessed that Jeff was on a very short list of men he had trusted enough to ask this of. All but one of those men refused, which bewildered Jeff. He had no clue how anyone could refuse the blond sexpot or his talented tongue.

Adam swiped that tongue across his sack, mouthing his balls and sucking gently on each, making Jeff shiver and his cock begin to swell. The dirty angel took a mouthful of cheek on the ridge of Jeff's crack and bit down, sharp white teeth pressing into flesh, and Jeff growled. Adam ignored him and continued to nip at his backside. Jeff didn't understand the obsession with his ass, but he couldn't deny he enjoyed it. He loved feeling that hot, wet tongue darting and flicking up the little path to his pucker and press against it, probing him. Loved those hands with their guitar-calloused fingertips spreading him, those soft lips pressing against his skin as Adam sucked at his rim. Jeff's dick filled and twitched as Adam shoved his tongue inside, the hungry slut moaning and whimpering in desperate arousal. A hand curled around Jeff's cock, and Jeff shuddered and arched. The bitch was trying to make him cum with his tongue inside him. Jeff allowed him a few strokes, feeling the slow build of pleasure. Dammit, his Adam was good.

"No you don't," Jeff said, pulling away from his mouth. Before Adam could react Jeff was up, grabbing Adam's ankles and dragging his body down the bed. Adam laughed as his head hit the mattress, blond waves bouncing on the sheets. Jeff kept hold of his ankles as he moved to hover over his beloved, bending him in half. "I'm going to cum inside you," he murmured. He let go to caress Adam's face, feeling those stockinged legs wrap around his waist. "I'm gonna make you feel every inch of me, feel my big dick fill you. Feel my cum inside your ass, staining you, claiming you."

Jeff's words made Adam tremble. "Yes, yes Jeff, need you in me, quick," he moaned, digging blunt fingernails into Jeff's shoulder and kissing random bits of skin. Jeff grabbed the lube Adam had laid out on the nightstand. "No prep, just fuck me, please..."

"You sure about this?" Jeff asked one last time, lubing himself and laying soft kisses on Adam's neck. "We've still got plenty of condoms."

Adam nodded, breathless with desire. "I'm sure. I want you, Jeff." He looked into Jeff's eyes as he said it, and Jeff didn't break eye contact as his hand guided his cock to Adam's entrance. He pressed inside, hissing at the tight heat. Fuck, he was hotter than Jeff had expected, smooth walls clamping down and smothering his throbbing length. He could feel every contour of that channel as he slowly took Adam, keeping his promise and making him feel every hard inch. Adam's eyes were wide and dark with lust, rolling back in his head as he groaned and panted. Hands roamed up and down Jeff's sides, gripping him and pulling him deeper as Adam's hips lifted to meet him. "Oh shit, Jeff... fuck, you feel so good... so hot and hard inside me..."

"Adam..." was all Jeff could say, leaning down to press his face into Adam's neck, lost in his scent and the flushed satin of his skin, in the constricting tunnel that sheathed his cock. He began to thrust and Adam moved with him, two hard bodies writhing together, so attuned to each other's motions. Jeff found his sweet spot with practiced ease, making Adam arch and whine beneath him. The wanton blonde clawed at the bedsheets and Jeff's back, tossing his head and tightening his legs around Jeff's slender waist. The darker man raised up, tossing pink hair out of his face to see his lover better. Adam touched his arms, running his fingers over the lines of his biceps and squeezing the muscles of his forearms. "So beautiful, Adam... fuck, so tight... cum for me, Precious. Wanna see you cum."

Jeff's hand reached between them to wrap around his beloved's cock, watching the angel's face become a mask of pleasure. Adam threw his head back, crying out as Jeff sped his movements above him, plunging his length in and out of him and hitting that bundle of nerves that made his body sing. Adam's fingers sank into the hair at the nape of Jeff's neck and tightened, sending tingles down his spine, and Jeff's control broke. He pumped his hips furiously, shouting Adam's name as he stroked his cock. His own dick jerked and pulsed inside his lover as his climax took over, and Adam gasped.

"Fuck, Jeff... oh god yes, just like that... love when you cum in me... Jeff..." he whimpered, his body quivering as his seed spilled over Jeff's fingers and dripping onto his own stomach. Jeff kissed his cheeks and chin before taking his mouth, sliding their lips together in soft pecks between panting breaths.

"Love you so much, Adam," he breathed, resting against his blonde's trembling body for a moment before pulling out. He rolled off Adam and went to pull him close, but Adam didn't move. He looked over at his baby and saw him staring at the ceiling, chest heaving. "You okay?"

"We are never using condoms again," Adam said, blinking. Once he caught his breath he joined in Jeff's laughter and snuggled into his man's chest. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, getting his gloves all sweaty, but neither cared.

"You wanna try it?" Jeff asked. Adam didn't like to top very often, but once in a while they switched things up. Jeff himself didn't care; he would do anything and everything with his Adam, as long as he could be with him.

"Hmm. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight I'm enjoying feeling like a freshly deflowered bride," Adam yawned, gazing at his ring, and Jeff giggled.

"You're the sluttiest virgin bride I've ever seen."

Adam twisted Jeff's nipple for his insolence and the pink-haired man jumped, yelping and laughing harder. Adam gave a sleepy chuckle and nuzzled into Jeff again, soothed to sleep by the feel of tattooed fingers stroking his hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Thank you. :) Debwood-1999, I think both Jedam deprived AND Jedam depraved, lol. LadyDragonsblood, I needed to worship Adam for a little while. He deserves it. DesertEagle16, It was a fun convo, & really helped me out. Thank you for the lovely review. *snugs* **

**Title: The Picture Frame  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, teasing, EXPOSITION**

**I don't know how comfortable I am writing the whole dude w/ a uterus thing, but i'll try it out in a way that makes sense to me. I still feel kinda silly, tho. :P**

The windows of the kitchen opened to the east, filling the room with warm morning light. The light wood furniture and white cabinets gave the large room a cozy country feel, blended with the sleek gleam of stainless appliances for a modern touch. Adam entered from the verandah, coffee mug and paperback in hand. He spent most of his mornings outside, reading or simply enjoying the forested scenery and bird songs while he sipped his coffee. He'd watch the dogs romp and sometimes join in, tossing sticks or a Frisbee, but most mornings he stayed on the porch, opening his mind and gearing up for the day.

Adam tossed his book on the table and turned on the little TV on the counter, letting the morning news and talk shows babble at him while he refilled his mug and got a bowl of oatmeal. He'd already dressed for the day in a t-shirt and cargo shorts, and pulled his unwashed hair up into a high ponytail. He'd shower after his morning workout with Jay. Just as he sat at the table with his breakfast Jeff stumbled in, yawning and hair still damp from his own shower. His shirt and tie today were royal blue, untucked over black pants and his wallet chain peeking from under the shirt tails. His lipstick was a darker navy, and he'd gone for cat eyes today with the eyeliner. Thick silver rings dangled from his earlobes under his hot-pink-streaked hair. Adam smirked. Only his Jeffy could manage to make business casual look rebellious and eccentric.

"Morning, baby," Adam greeted. Jeff tugged his ponytail, pulling his head back and leaning over for an upside-down kiss.

"Mornin'," he replied with a smile. He let go of Adam's hair and went to pour his own coffee and start toast.

"Have I told you how sexy your ass is?" Adam asked.

"Not in the last six hours," Jeff replied, giving the ass in question a little wiggle.

Adam pushed his chair back and set his coffee down, leaning back to grin at his lover. "May I just say, sir, that you have an exquisite derriere."

"You tryin ta fancy-talk me, sugar?" Jeff asked in an exaggerated drawl.

"Maybe. Will it get me in your pants?"

Jeff settled into Adam's lap and put his arms around his neck. "If'n ya play yer cards right."

"What if I told you I have a flush? All hearts," Adam said, smiling up at his man and giving him a peck. Jeff just blinked.

"Oh my god. You corny motherfucker."

Adam giggled. "That's why I make the big bucks, baby."

"Yeah, yeah," Jeff said, rolling his eyes until Adam pulled him down for another, longer kiss. He didn't really mind that Adam made more money, but they liked to tease each other about it. Adam's series of urban fantasy novels had started selling shortly before they had first met, and now, while he was no Stephen King or John Grisham, he'd become a fairly prominent author, at least in more nerdy circles. His agent was talking options for a movie or perhaps a television series, and he was popular at convention signings. He'd finished his last book four months ago, and since then had been living a whirlwind of talk-show appearances, interviews and book signings. Since Adam was young, good-looking, quick-witted and amiable, his agent wanted him to talk and be in front of a camera as much as possible. In the meantime, Adam had continued to submit hard-core erotic literature to a paying online publisher under the pseudonym Sexton Hardcastle. It was what put food on his table before hitting it big as Adam Copeland, and he saw no reason to stop, nor did he want to. And he had plenty of fodder for a story after last night.

"Don't wanna go to the gallery," Jeff said, nuzzling his baby's neck. He still smelled of that intoxicating perfume. "Wanna stay home and make love to you all day."

"You'll have all week to make love to me whenever you want," Adam told him. Tomorrow they would fly off for a week in the Bahamas before Jeff set up Lawler's exhibit and Adam started his new book. "Today I have to see Jay, do laundry for the trip, pack, and get a few pages in before the gig tonight."

"I'll help you do laundry, then. I'll be your muse. Just don't make me go back there to listen to Matt bitch at me for snarking at Lawler."

Adam kissed Jeff's cheek before pushing him off his lap and swatting his rear. "Your idea of helping me do laundry is fucking me over the dryer. And somehow I picture you trying to be a muse as giving me a lap dance and not letting me write."

"Now we're talking!" Jeff cried, grinning. He started to do a little dance right there in the kitchen, unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom up and shaking his booty in Adam's face. Adam was about to laugh and push him away, but damn, Jeff looked so hot, gyrating and snapping his hips like he was fucking the air. Adam checked the clock. He didn't have to leave for another twenty minutes. He got up to grab Jeff by the waist and pulled him against his body, grinding his groin into Jeff's so he could feel the hardness forming there.

"Quickie now, then go to work. Deal?" Adam said.

Jeff kissed him hard, shoving his hand down the back of Adam's shorts and slipping his fingers into the cleft of his ass. "Deal," he replied. Adam soon found himself with his elbows on the kitchen table, ponytail wrapped around Jeff's fist, and thought how good it was to be home.

o~o~o

Adam's twin brother Jay was already changing by the time Adam entered the gym's locker room. They were fraternal, looking more like regular brothers than twins. They shared the same sunshine blond hair, though Jay kept his short and spiked, and they both had long legs that any woman would give up her eyeteeth for. That's where their similarities ended. Jay's features were rounder, more boyish than Adam's, and he stood half a head shorter. The only time one could really tell the resemblance was when they were up to no good. While their features differed, their devious grins mirrored each other exactly.

Adam and Jay's father skipped town when he heard the word "twins," but their mother Judy never blamed them. Even now she called them her little princes, and often told them that having two saved her the trouble of choosing between her two favorite names, Adam Joseph and William Jason. She and her whole family doted on them as they grew up, and they never missed their absent DNA donor. Still, the two often seemed a unit unto themselves, and they couldn't live without the other close by.

"Hey, Addy Joe," Jay greeted, slipping into his tight gym shorts. "Running late today? You usually beat me here."

"Hey, Billy Jay. Sorry, Jeff distracted me."

"Looks like a good distraction, judging by the cumstain on your shirt," Jay smirked, and Adam looked down.

"Shit. Well, that's embarrassing," Adam said, laughing and taking off his shirt. He went to the sink to scrub at the stain.

"Speaking of cumstains, are you ready for the honeymoon?"

"Just need to finish packing and take the dogs to the pet hotel." Adam hung the shirt on the hook in his locker to dry and pulled out his gym clothes. Jay pulled his own shirt over his head and looked over at his brother to say something, then cut himself off with a laugh.

"Jeez, Adam. I haven't seen you that hairless since we were fourteen. I don't even wanna know what you kinky bastards were doing."

Adam stuck his tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because you haven't gotten laid in six months."

Jay clutched his hands to his heart. "Oh, oh, ow. Low blow, dude. And it's eight months, but who's counting?"

"I refuse to feel bad for making fun of your self-imposed celibacy," Adam said, pulling on his workout pants. "Come to the gig tonight, we'll find you a nice pretty boy to hook up with."

"Oh, I'll be there, but I told you, I'm not interested in hook-ups anymore. And with starting my practice and volunteering at the clinic, I just don't have the energy for a real relationship." Jay sat back on the bench and sighed. "Maybe after Mickie starts next month I'll start dating again. The house does seem kind of empty with just me and the cats." Mickie James was a new doctor he'd hired to take some of the pressure off his schedule. If she worked out, he'd offer her a partnership and hire someone else, and they could really make the practice take off.

"Well, come out anyway and enjoy the man-candy. Maybe you'll find someone you'll want to call next month. Oh, by the way, I have a donation for the clinic," Adam said, pulling out a plastic bag and handing it over. Jay peered inside to see several boxes of different varieties of condoms. He raised a brow at Adam.

"You know I can't take expired ones."

Adam scoffed. "As if we ever had one around long enough to expire. We're just not using them anymore. Don't give me that look, Jason. We're clean and monogamous. I trust Jeff with my life." Which was literally what he was doing, as far as Jay was concerned, but he'd concede that point for now.

"That's as may be," Jay said carefully, "but we know disease isn't the only thing you have to worry about."

Adam froze, then glanced about the locker room. Deserted. He sat next to Jay on the bench, speaking in a low voice. "They declared that non-functional when we were sixteen."

"And have you had it checked since? Does Jeff even know?"

"What's the point?" Adam asked. "And how would that come up in conversation, huh? 'Gee, great pot roast, Jeff. By the way, I have a uterus like those freaky guys on Discovery Health, but it's totally non-functional so forget I even brought it up, 'kay? Please pass the potatoes.'"

"They're not freaks," Jay said. What he meant was Adam was not a freak. "It's uncommon, but totally normal and you know it. And it's only fair to let Jeff know the possibilities."

"There _is_ no possibility," Adam hissed.

They'd discovered Adam's extra bits when he was thirteen and had to be taken to the doctor for terrible cramps. They figured out what it was, and he'd had the cramps every month throughout his thirteenth year, and then they just stopped. After a couple years and many tests, the doctors declared it had, for all intents and purposes, died in his belly. Surgery to remove it was invasive and unnecessary, much like taking out an intact appendix. It happened to most males with his "problem" during puberty. There were many men in America like Adam, but only a few hundred had ever carried a child full term. The condition also left semen sterile, so most men like Adam were left childless. Adam hated the whole subject, and wanted to pretend it didn't exist.

Jay, on the other hand, was fascinated. He'd actually gotten into obstetrics to research more on his brother's condition. He knew that sometimes the male uterus just went dormant until something triggered it. Stress, emotional state, sexual activity, age, there were many different components that could affect it. Jay fished one of the boxes out of the bag and held it out to Adam, stuffing the rest in his locker.

"Just until you get it checked out. For me, okay? The human body can do funny things. Make an appointment with Mickie, she's got experience in male pregnancy."

Adam's brows knitted. "Is that why you hired her?" Jay pursed his lips, and Adam snatched the box from him. "Whatever. I'll make an appointment after the trip."

Jay nodded, satisfied, and went into the gym. He didn't see Adam toss the box in the trash can. He wasn't going to revoke the trust he'd shown in Jeff for something that wasn't even an issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Debwood-1999, I'm glad it makes sense. Yeah, i'm going for the Anti-christ look for Jeffy in this one, tho they're in their late 20s here. LadyDragonsblood, *giggles* I love your ramblings. & no worries about magic holes. I think c-section is the only way to go. Men's bodies aren't made for child birth, lol. takers dark lover, Thank you! JoMoFan-spot, Yup, this is all your fault, lol. It is nice to have Jedam well established & loving. Like i said, i'm officially a bitch for Adam in a high ponytail. Adam is such a babe, not surprising that the Y chromosome is weak w/ him here, lol. Thank you so much, luv. *hugs* chace m.j, Thank you!**

**Title: The Picture Frame  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, crude stories, ROCK N ROLL**

Jeff knocked on the door to Adam's office and opened it to the familiar sound of the keyboard clacking. Adam sat behind his desk, long hair pulled back and wearing his glasses. He only wore them for computer work and driving, a result of staring at a screen six to ten hours a day. Jeff smiled at how cute and bookish he looked, and went to kiss his temple.

"Dinner's ready, Adds. Come eat so we can get ready for the show."

Adam glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Kay. Let me finish this cumshot." He started clacking again and Jeff smirked, reaching into Adam's lap to feel for the semi he always had in his shorts when he wrote this shit. When he found it, Adam grunted. "You're just making this harder."

Jeff grinned and stroked him. "I know. Very hard. Want me to take care of that for you?" he purred, and Adam reached up to flick Jeff's earlobe, making his earring bounce. Jeff jerked back, laughing.

"Not before a gig, you know that. I play better when I'm horny."

Jeff smirked. "I don't know if you play better, but you thrust into your guitar and make all those pretty cum faces that make the girlies and the girly boys swoon." He folded his hands under his chin. "Oh Edge!" he cried, squealing Adam's stage name. One of the Spider-Man action figures Adam kept on his desk flew at him and he ducked.

"Get out and let me finish, you big tease, or the next one's getting shoved up your ass," Adam growled, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Ooh, kinky bitch," Jeff snickered. "You said 'finish.'" Adam picked up another figure and Jeff scooted out the door laughing, before he got a plastic Peter Parker permanently lodged in his rectum.

o~o~o

"So, the guy is on his knees, the rest of the house just watching to see who's gonna break first," Mike Mizanin went on. He looked at his friends gathered around the table in the crowded Viper Club. They were all hanging on his every word, just how he liked it. "So, I called his bluff. Took out my dick and told him to do it."

"Right there in front of everyone?" Trish Stratus asked, her hazel eyes wide.

"Honey, they were my frat brothers; they'd seen it before. And I didn't think the guy would actually do it," Mike explained.

"But he did?" Jeff asked. Mike raised his eyebrows, leaning forward.

"That kid grabbed me and sucked me like he'd been lost in the desert, and my cock was a cherry popsicle sent by the Gods of Frozen Treats." Mike opened his mouth and closed his eyes, fist to his mouth, and pantomimed stroking a dick, moaning as the rest of the table laughed. He fondled imaginary balls and stuck his tongue, making gagging noises. Trish covered her eyes and dirty glares came from other tables.

"What did you do?" Jay asked, still laughing. Mike picked up his beer and shrugged with his hands, sitting back.

"I came on his face and made him the undisputed king of gay chicken." He held up his bottle in salute and drank, and the rest of them followed suit. "Though no one was really sure if he won or lost."

"I'd say you won," Tyler said. Tyler Swanson was the newbie of the group, but the group was welcoming and he felt he was starting to find his place. Mike tipped his beer at him.

"I did. Especially when I went to his room after everyone passed out and fucked him silly!" Mike whooped while Matt, Jeff's brother, banged the table and cheered, and Jay toasted. "After that semester I left the frat and came out of the closet. I graduated – with honors – and started dating my English Lit professor. And here I am."

"Chris was your professor?" Tyler asked, and Miz nodded.

"He wouldn't date a student, but I was persistent."

"You should have seen the poor guy while Mike was in his class," Jay said. "Chris drove us nuts angsting about this dick."

Mike smirked. "During the graduation ceremony, this dick drove him nuts behind the stage."

"Please!" Trish cried. "I don't know why I hang out with you guys. It's all penis penis penis."

"Aw. Jealous?" Mike asked with a pout.

"Hey, hey. Leave the lesbian alone," Tyler said, putting an arm around her.

"Thank you," Trish said, snuggling into him.

"We all know penis envy is a completely natural thing," Tyler went on, and Trish jerked back, wounded.

"_Et tu_, Tyler? _Et tu?_I take you under my wing, ingratiate you to these fools, and this is my thanks?"

"Come on, baby, I'm just funnin' you. Next drink is on me," Tyler cooed, kissing her cheek. Trish pushed him away, pouting playfully.

"No, I see how you are. Men. This is why I date women, you know."

"But I thought you were with Amy?" Jeff asked, smirking. Trish pointed at him.

"Imma tell her you said that."

"Ah, shit..."

Matt put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "A slow and painful death. I loved you, bro."

Before Jay could start singing a funeral dirge, the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The deep voice of Randy Orton, the owner of the club, came over the loudspeaker as spotlights roamed the stage that was filling with fog. "Your entertainment for the evening. Making their long-awaited return to the Viper Club, please welcome Codebreak!"

Lights flashed as the opening chords began and the crowd cheered. Strobes and dim blue spots revealed ghosting silhouettes of band members in the fog as they played. First to be seen was Shannon Moore on drums, mohawk quivering as he pounded the bass, twirling a drumstick in his fingers. The rhythm guitarist Cody Rhodes could be glimpsed, head down to shadow his deep-set eyes. Next was Amy Dumas, known to fans as Lita, wearing a short skirt, high boots and a sneer. Jeff smiled when he caught sight of Adam – er, Edge – on lead, a shadowed mass of hair, legs and guitar. The spotlights then converged in the center of the stage, illuminating Mike's former English Lit professor Chris Irvine. Jericho, as he was known onstage, stood with his back to the crowd, arms spread out to the sides and tensed to show off their definition. The stage suddenly blazed with light as Jericho turned and grabbed the mic, bouncing to the lip of the stage in his colorful vest and blue jeans to play to the crowd.

Mike and Trish cheered and screamed, while Tyler stared at the mohawked, tattooed man behind the drums. This was their first gig in a couple of months, thanks to Adam's traveling, and Tyler had never seen them play in front of a crowd before. He and Shannon had only been dating a few weeks, and though he'd been to one of their rehearsals, it was nothing compared to this. The band was obviously having the time of their lives up there, and Tyler had to admit they were good. Jeff leaned over the table towards him.

"What do you think?" he shouted.

"I can't believe I sleep with that!" Tyler yelled, looking awed, and Jeff laughed.

"I know the feeling!" Jeff sat back with his beer and watched his baby play, smiling as Edge flung his hair and puckered his lips.

Jericho put the mic in the stand and flung his arm around Edge's neck as he sang, Edge leaning back against him and screaming backup into the same mic. Lita was on the drum stand, musically dueling with Shannon and banging cymbals with her fist before leaping off, her skirt flinging up and making Trish squeal. As they played, Randy came to the table and sat next to Jay, clinking his beer with the blonde's. "Isn't he beautiful?" he asked, gesturing with the bottleneck to Cody.

Cody brooded around the stage in black silk and ashy makeup, exaggerated shadows painted under his cheekbones and in the hollows of his eyes. As Edge and Lita stood back-to-back, cascades of red and gold hair mingling as they played, Jericho went to sing in Cody's face. Cody snarled back and shoved his hips forward, mashing on the chords as Jericho bent and headbanged next to the guitar. Cody hadn't adopted a stage name, but he was definitely different onstage than the bubbly, lisping nerd he was off. He'd joined the band only two years ago, but he meshed well with the group, especially after he started dating Randy.

"He's pretty, all right," Jay said. "A huge upgrade from the last guy you were fucking."

"Lies. Why do you tell lies, Jay?" Jeff drawled. "Cody's cute, good job Orton, but you can't compare him to a sexual deity like Adam. Look at him!"

Randy did. Edge was in the middle of a solo, legs spread in tight jeans, bare chest glistening with sweat under his black leather vest. Long fingers flew and stroked the strings as his brow furrowed and lips parted. He flung his hair back, teeth bared and body jerking with the music. Randy knew from experience that Adam made the same faces during sex, and he'd be a liar if he said he didn't sometimes miss having the responsive blonde in his bed, even if he knew Adam would be going back to Jeff before morning. He always did. But that was history. Randy was crazy about Cody and remained friends with the Copelands, which was why Codebreak had a standing gig in his club. "I think I'll keep my dorky little vamp. Not as high maintenance as a goddess."

"I'll give you that," Jeff said, toasting Randy with his beer. "He's worth it, though."

After their set and two encores, the band went backstage to wipe down, change clothes and fix makeup. One by one they joined what they called the "groupie table." When Amy sat down, she immediately plunged her hand into Trish's lush blond locks and brought her in for a deep kiss.

"Ugh, could you bump donuts somewhere else?" Matt said, gagging. He and Amy had been high school sweethearts, and they'd tried hard to make it work until she'd met Trish. She'd made him admit they were both gay and only together for show, and they'd split. There were no hard feelings between the two, but he still pretended to be bitter to get under her skin. Trish broke the kiss to stick out her tongue at Matt.

"Consider this payback for all the dick talk," she said.

"And if we're lucky, we might see some tit," Chris put in brightly.

Randy laughed. "What is your obsession with boobs?"

"I don't care what your orientation is, boobs are awesome," Chris declared. "I mean, look at my boyfriend. He's got the best rack I've ever seen." He cupped Mike's pec and kneaded as Mike arched into his hand.

"I could tell you'd fallen for me the first time I opened my shirt to flash you after class," Mike said with a smug grin.

"Hmm, I never did give you a proper detention for that," Chris said, moving in for a kiss. He would have elaborated, but just then Adam approached.

"Trish!" he cried, shoving his left hand into her face. "See what Jeff gave me?"

Trish blinked, then screeched and grabbed his hand, admiring the ring. "Oh, baby! When is it? Will you have a commitment ceremony here, or go back to Canada and do it legally? Oh, your mom would be so excited if you did, have you told her yet?"

"Slow down, there's no wedding," Jeff said, laughing, then winked at Adam. "We had our own commitment ceremony last night."

"And it was beautiful," Adam agreed, leaning over to kiss Jeff, his hand still in Trish's. She passed it to Tyler, who took a look at the ring and made appreciative noises, and Adam proceeded to show off his new jewelry to the rest of the table.

"I don't think fucking counts as a commitment ceremony," Randy said after he saw the ring. Jay leaned over to him and cupped his mouth with his hand, as if telling a secret.

"They tossed their condoms," he said in a loud whisper.

Randy raised his eyebrows, having a good idea what that meant to Adam. "Well, congratulations, bro." Just then Randy felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see a giant pasty-pale man with bright red hair frowning down at him. "What's up, Sheamus?"

"Sorry, Boss. Some fella is trying to get out of his tab," Sheamus said in his thick Irish brogue. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Duty calls," he said, getting up just as Cody and Shannon joined the table. Cody was now free of makeup while Shannon seemed to be wearing more than before. Randy took Cody's hand and kissed his fingers. "You were wonderful up there. I'll be back soon."

"Great set," Sheamus told the band, then followed his boss to the bar. Shannon cuddled into his boyfriend's arms and looked at Matt.

"Hey, Papa Hardy. I don't know if you're aware, but there is a really cute boy checking you out from the bar."

Matt raised his brows and turned to scan the bar, leaning back to seem casual. He didn't see anyone looking at him at first, and then he was staring into a pair of soft chocolate-brown eyes. Shannon was wrong. The boy was not cute. He was gorgeous. Waves of dark hair fell to his shoulders and lovely pink lips curled up in a shy smile. His tight shirt showcased a slender, sculpted torso. The beauty ducked his head and sipped at his cocktail, chewing on the swizzle stick. Matt licked his lips with a suddenly dry tongue.

"Go buy him a drink," Jeff hissed, and Matt turned to his brother.

"Holy crap," Matt said. "He is way out of my league."

"Bullshit!" Adam said. "You're a business owner, you're built, and you're hotter than you give yourself credit for. Hot enough for him to be staring at you. He'd be lucky to have you, so go get him!"

Matt chewed on his lip. He'd been focused on work lately and neglecting his love life. He hadn't asked anyone out in a while, but this guy would definitely be worth a shot. "Okay. Okay," he said, then finished his beer and slammed it on the table. "Here we go."

"Too late," Shannon said. "He must have thought you weren't interested when you turned away."

Matt looked back, and sure enough, the only thing left at the boy's place at the bar was an empty cocktail glass.

**Yeah, Tyler from 'Snow' is back for Shanny. What can i say, he loves hims Angel Face. & i like Candy, i can't help it. Codebreak plays Fozzy songs. There's no real reason they have stage names, except they started out w/ them when they formed the band, & unlike Moongoose McQueen, they stuck. **


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyDragonsblood, Hehe, our rockstars are so purdy. I'm hurryin. Debwood-1999, Thank you, the discussions really helped. takers dark lover, Hmm, i dunno, was it JoMo? ;D chace m.j, Here's more. Mor? DesertEagle16, No worries, darlin, & thank you. & i'm glad ppl don't mind Tyler. He's kinda growin on me. **

**Title: The Picture Frame  
><strong>**Rating: M  
><strong>**Warnings: Language, flirting, gratuitous descriptions of artwork (sorry bout that)**

Jeff held Adam's hands in his own, gazing into shining hazel eyes. Those lovely eyes gazed right back, looking more green today in the sunlight.

"You really wanna do this, baby?" Jeff asked. His blonde licked his lips and nodded, swallowing nervously.

"I asked you, didn't I?" Adam said.

Jeff took a deep shuddering breath. He couldn't deny that he was nervous and excited too, his heart thumping and adrenaline coursing through his veins. "It's a big leap."

"I know." Adam ran his thumbs over Jeff's knuckles and grinned. "You getting cold feet?"

"No," Jeff said with an answering grin. "I'm ready. Let's do this." He let go of one hand, the other remaining locked with Adam's as they turned, ready to face the world side by side. Adam giggled, sounding giddy.

"Okay." Adam said. "On three. One..."

Jeff had a wide smile on his face as the couple crouched down, planting their feet. "Two..." Jeff continued. They glanced at each other out of the corners of their eyes, Adam biting his lip.

"Three!" both men cried, and they rushed forward, bare feet pounding on the grass as they approached the edge of the cliff. They screamed as one and their feet left the ground, kicking through open air as Jeff and Adam plummeted to the ocean far, far below. The rushing wind stole their shouts and their hands slipped apart. Even though his stomach was in his throat, Adam had the presence of mind to point his toes at the blue-green water rushing at them, and Jeff curled his own body into a ball. Then it was over, the sea crashing around them, stinging and crushing after the liberation of the free-fall.

After a moment's disorientation, Jeff broke the surface, gasping and hearing Adam whoop. "That was fucking incredible! Let's do it again," his baby shouted to him, laughing. He paddled towards Jeff. "You okay?"

"I landed on my ass," Jeff moaned. "Holy fuck, that stings! Quit laughing at me, you bitch," he pouted, but Adam didn't quit. "Oh, that's it. Imma make your ass sting, see how it feels! Get over here!" He tore through the water after the retreating tease. Someone was gonna get a spanking tonight.

o~o~o

Matt hated doing Jeff's job while he was away. Matt's place was in the back, on the phone making deals, going over books and making the business run smoothly. Not out on the gallery floor, schmoozing with patrons and explaining the artwork. Jeff was better at this. He was more of a people-person, easy-going and friendly, talking about the paintings and sculptures with such passion. His passion was contagious and patrons got excited about the art, wanting to buy it. Jeff's eccentric appearance didn't hurt the process, either. Artsy-fartsy folk wouldn't trust an artist that looked like a corporate tool.

It wasn't that Matt was terrible at this particular job. He could put on a friendly face and he was well-informed about the pieces. Plus, he was a very good salesman. Jeff usually brought the people willing to buy directly to Matt, knowing he could get talk the best price out of them. The gallery still made money while Jeff was away, but Matt certainly didn't enjoy it. Then he still had the business side to deal with after close. He'd been at this a week, and he was glad Jeff and Adam were coming home tomorrow. Maybe now that Lawler had a year-long contract here they'd be busy enough to afford to hire help. Matt had to take out a sizable business loan to cover Lawler's contract, and if he didn't draw like Matt expected, Galleria Imag-I would be sunk.

Matt had just finished failing to convince an irritating couple to buy a painting by one of their other artists. He had the feeling the couple was friends with the artist, but he couldn't blame them for not wanting the piece. It was a painting of a woman with beautiful features, but they were put together in a way that made her look odd and disproportionate. Matt didn't think the woman was supposed to be grotesque or deformed, it was just the style the chick painted and she wasn't very good. Her work sold, though, patrons just thinking it was a commentary on inner and outer beauty or some shit.

Matt sighed and strolled the floor, seeing no other potential customers and waiting for the day to be over. Half an hour to close, almost there. He rounded a corner to the area where Jeff's current exhibit was displayed. He was thinking he'd skip doing books tonight and go home to crack open a beer in front of the TV. Maybe catch up on the episodes of True Blood that had stacked up in his DVR. Yeah, he'd order a pizza and maybe pick up a few-

His thoughts were cut off when he saw the man studying one of Jeff's pieces. The painting was of Adam – or rather, Edge – from the waist up. The background was made up of vague, twisted guitar-like shapes in a riot of color that Jeff said was music. Edge was thickly outlined in black, yellow hair in waves around a blue-skinned face, features rendered sharp in exaggerated angles. The eyes were huge, the whites colored lavender, irises green with triangles of brown radiating from the pupils. Bee-stung purple lips puckered over a jutting chin. The lips were the same shade of purple as the nipples that decorated the rectangles of his chest, and blocky outlines of washboard abs disappeared at the bottom of the canvas. This was Jeff's favorite painting, and Matt doubted he would sell it, even to the work of art who examined it now.

The man's back was to Matt, and what a back it was. Firm and broad, but not huge, narrowing to a slender waist. Tight jeans encased long, shapely legs and that ass... oh, that ass. Round and juicy, popping so beautifully as his hip cocked. He took a couple steps backward, and Matt wanted to drool as he watched those buttocks shift and flex under the tight denim. Fuck, his own pants were feeling tight now. The guy tossed his head a little as he looked up to take in the painting, brown locks flinging to settle in a shining wave around his shoulders. Matt noticed his own feet were moving, bringing him closer as his brain babbled.

_Please have a pretty face, please have a pretty face, don't let my voice crack, please don't be a butterface, don't be a dick, no whammies, no whammies..._

"So, what do you think?" Matt thanked his throat when his drawl came forth smooth and clear, then He of the Luscious Ass jumped, turning towards him. Matt's brain fizzled to blank as he met a pair of soft chocolate eyes... the boy from the bar. They stared at each other a moment, then the vision licked his lips.

"Gorgeous," he murmured, then flushed. He broke their gaze and gestured at the painting. "Uhm, the painting. It's gorgeous. Did you do it?"

Matt was tempted to say yes, just to impress him, but shook his head. "My brother, Jeff. He's the artist in the family."

"He's very talented. Are you here for moral support?"

Matt grinned. This was where he got to impress a little, but he didn't want to come on too strong. "Actually, we own the place. Me and my brother. I usually run things behind the scenes, and Jeff paints and plays curator."

Those pretty brown eyes darted around. "Then where is he?"

"He's on an anniversary trip with his boyfriend," Matt explained, nodding at the painting.

"That's his boyfriend?" he asked, turning to look at the blue Edge again. "He looks kind of like the guitarist for Codebreak."

"He is," Matt said with a smile. The boy turned back with a shy grin that made Matt's pants even more uncomfortable.

"So, that _was_ you with the band at the Viper. I thought about talking to you, but I guess I chickened out," he said, blushing prettily. Shit, didn't he know how devastatingly attractive he was?

"I have a confession to make. I saw you, too. I wanted to buy you a drink, but you disappeared."

"Really?" he asked. "I figured sure you had a doting boyfriend somewhere. A man like you..."

Matt raised his brows. "A man like me?"

He flushed an even brighter shade of pink. "That sounded sluttier than I meant. Sometimes my mouth does things that my brain doesn't approve. I mean... oh, that sounded wrong, too!" He put his hands over his face and giggled as Matt laughed. "Can we start over? Hi. My name is John Morrison. My friends call me Johnny or JoMo." He put his hand out and Matt took it.

"Matt Hardy. Lovely to meet you, Johnny."

"The pleasure's mine, Matt." Johnny nibbled his lower lip, not letting go of Matt's hand.

"Look, we close in a few minutes. You want to... I don't know, get dinner, have a drink or something?"

Johnny slipped his fingers away from Matt to tuck his hair behind his ear. "I don't want to interfere with your plans."

"My only plan was to eat pizza and watch the last couple episodes of True Blood. That can wait, though," Matt said, and Johnny perked up.

"Actually, that sounds good. I just moved into a new place and my cable's not hooked up yet. I missed the last couple, too. I know it seems kind of forward for a first date, but..."

"You... you want to come to my apartment?" Matt's stomach flipped a little. This beautiful being wanted to come home with him? He normally didn't do that kind of thing, but he was willing make an exception here. He wouldn't expect anything, though, He could take it slow for this one.

"Are you going to chop me up with an axe?" Johnny asked. Oh, he had a sense of humor, too.

"I'm not really into snuff," Matt said wryly, and Johnny giggled.

"Then I think I'm okay."

"You're awfully trusting," Matt said. "But I'd like to have the company."

"Well, you're not into snuff, and I know you won't rape me," Johnny said, stepping back. "You can't rape the willing. I'll be waiting outside." He looked Matt up and down, letting his gaze linger on his crotch, then winked and left the gallery.

o~o~o

John Hennigan stood on the sidewalk outside the gallery and hit the speed dial on his cell phone. He lit a cigarette as he waited for his partner to pick up. When he did, he didn't waste time with pleasantries.

"I got him. Easy as pie. Going home with him tonight to watch TV."

"You slut."

"I never pretended to be anything else," Johnny said, blowing smoke. "I'm playing it coy and sweet, but crazy in the bedroom. Control freaks like him eat that shit up."

"However it works, sweetheart. You may be a ditz, but you know your trade. How tough do you think he'll be to crack?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Johnny asked, letting the ditz comment slide. He was used to that shit from him. "I just met the man. He seems lonely though, that'll make it easier. I should have everything you need in a few months, tops."

"Good. We should have plenty of time, but that doesn't mean I want you to drag your feet, got it?"

"I want my payday as much as you do," Johnny snapped, taking a drag.

"I doubt that. Fuck him good, the poor sap. He'll need some good memories."

"Oh, I will. I'll give him a ride he'll never forget. Oh, here he comes." Johnny hung up the phone and flicked his smoke away, putting on a bright smile. "Hey, Matt. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Want to follow me?" Matt asked, getting out his keys. Johnny bit his lip.

"Actually, why don't we just take your car? You can drop me off back here later. Maybe in the morning when you come to work?"

Matt raised his eyebrows at him, seeing Johnny give him a grin, those pretty doe eyes looking at him with a mixture of sweetness and something else, a spark of something wild and dirty. Matt found himself hoping this one would stick around as he opened the passenger door for him. This could be just the excitement his life needed.

**Uh, in case you don't know, a butterface is when everything about a chick is really hott... but her face. I don't know how common that term might be. Next chp will probably be all Jedam & Matt/Mor smut. Just cuz i can.**


End file.
